The Gwen And Arthur Series
by TiliaofAnkh
Summary: (AU) This is a series of little chapters from the life of Arthur and Guinevere from BBC's Merlin! :D But the good thing is: Arthur doesn't die, wohoo! :D This is my first Merlin story, so please let me know about any mistakes! :) Read and review please! :D There's no need to know the TV show! ;)
1. 01 Admit

**Hey there, everyone! :D **

**This is my very first Merlin story, a series of little chapters with Arwen! But there'll be some Freylin too, promise! ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

01 Admit

‚_How can I admit … that I think about her, all the time? Or … that I care about her more than anyone? How can I admit that I wouldn't know what I'd do if any harm comes to her? Because nothing can ever happen between us! To admit my feelings, knowing it'd … _hurt_ too much …'_

His own words repeated over and over in Arthur Pendragon's head as he made his way through the long corridors of the castle.

The prince's grip became tighter around the flowers he held in hand as he tried to banish these treacherous words from his mind. He remembered what Guinevere had said to him. ‚You have nothing to prove! At least of all to me …'

No, you're wrong, Guinevere. I have everything to prove, Arthur thought, barely paying attention to where he was going. To myself. That I'm not a coward, that I can let you know how I feel …

You'll never get to say it! Face it, she'll never know you actually lo-

He nearly bumped into Merlin, who tripped over his own feet and hit the floor.

‚Ouch!'

‚Oh, sorry, Merlin', Arthur grinned, helping him up. Merlin shot him a look and grabbed the laundry he had held in his arms.

‚Merlin, have you seen Gwen? I'm …'

‚Looking for her? Again? As discret as possible, of course?', Merlin smirked and Arthur sighed. ‚Yes, I-'

‚She's in Morgana's room, Morgana's out for a ride. Take your chance, eh?'

With this words he turned around and headed for the laundry, but stopped and called over his shoulder: ‚Oh, and good luck, dollophead!'

Then he was gone, before Arthur could say another word. Well, that was strange … but Arthur just shrugged. He'd talk to Merlin later, first … Guinevere.

* * *

Guinevere hummed softly as she changed the bed sheets of Lady Morgana. It was a beautiful day, a warm breeze in the air. She had hoped to see Arthur around some time, but hadn't seen him all day, what was really strange.

Well, she had seen him training, of course, but she didn't get to _talk_ to him. She missed it, talking to him. But this would be so much easier if Gwaine wouldn't be shooting looks at her all the time. It was a sort of mischievious, cheeky grin, flashing looks between her and Arthur. Gwen just rolled her eyes at him, and he winked back.

Gwen did not get around than to think about their kiss … was it really because Arthur had feelings for her? She still hadn't figured it out, but it felt so … right. So good.

The thoughts of their lips touching sent shivers down her back and she could barely concentrate on what her hands were doing.

‚Silly girl. You've got work to do! No time for daydreams now', she muttered to herself and pulled herself together, just as the world suddenly became dark.

‚Guess who?', a familiar voice murmured into her ear. Gwen laughed and turned around.

‚Arthur!'

He grinned at her and held out a bunch of flowers. ‚I thought you might … like these', he said, smiling widely as Gwen took them, beaming.

‚Thank you, that's so sweet!' Then she suddenly got serious and Gwen reminded herself of where they were. ‚What if someone sees us?', she hissed and shot a worried look into the corridor. Arthur laughed instead. ‚Why would somebody come to _Lady Morgana's_ room at midday?'

‚Hm, well … the _Lady Morgana_.', Gwen suggested, mockingly serious.

* * *

Arthur chuckled and nervously ran one hand through his hair. Guinevere looked at him, anxiously, oh how beautiful she looked when she looked at him like this …

‚Er, chrm, I … would like to, er …', he started and cleared his throat, as he realized he was babbling. Princes were not supposed to say ‚Er', that was for sure …

‚Yes?', Gwen asked and drew herself closer to him, making him excale her wonderful lavender-scent …

Arthur took a deep breath and grabbed her hands, reliefed she did not pull back. ‚Guinevere, there is something I would like to say to you for a couple of weeks now, but I was too cowardly to admit it, even to myself. But the truth is, I … you are a wonderful person, Guinevere. Kind, strong, beautiful, gentle … I have never felt like this before, never felt such an … urge to be near to a person. To be near to _you_. I get distracted whenever you're near, just to see your face is enough to forget the whole world. What I want to say, Guinevere, is … I love you.'

He let go of her hands, shocked as he saw tears dwelling up in her eyes.

‚Did I … say something wrong?', he asked carefully and Guinevere shook her head, tears streaming down her face.

‚No', she managed to say, ‚It's just I have never heard such beautiful words, I …'

Arthur nearly gasped as she suddenly threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately. He stumbled backwards a little, suprised, but then his hands found her waist and drew her closer to him as he deepened the kiss.

Guinevere sighed and locked her arms around his neck. As they broke apart (from a sudden lack of air), Arthur smiled and gently brushed her tears away. Gwen rested her forehead on his and whispered:

‚I love you too, Arthur Pendragon.'

* * *

**Okay, I'm soo sure this cannot be counted as a drabble, but nevermind! ;)**

**I know there was a great lack of Merlin in this one - and as he appeared he seemed so … confident … and he saved himself before he could be hit by a goblet or something;) – but I promise to let him get his part, too! :D**

**Tell me what you think and do not be shy to tell me what I could do better and how I could improve my language and grammar!**

**Love you all! **

**xxx**

**TiliaofAnkh**


	2. 02 A matter of time

**A/N: Here's chapter 2 for you, wohoo! :D This didn't turn out as I expected, but, oh well, guess I'll have to live with it …**

**Thank you all for your kind reviews and follows/faves me and this stories had so far! You guys are amazing! :D**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

It was a beautiful summer morning. The air was still a little chilly, as Guinevere Leodegrance made her way through the streets of Camelot.

This promised to be a good morning. She wouldn't have many duties today, because Lady Morgana and the King were out for a ride.

‚_Are you sure, Milday?'_

‚_Oh yes, Gwen', smiled Morgana. ‚You really don't have to come with me. Besides', she laughed, ‚I've got the king to protect me, right?'_

‚_Yes. Right', said Gwen, smiling back._

Gwen smiled anxiously, wondering what the day might bring.

* * *

With a loud _Thud!_ Arthur fell out of his bed, cursing under his breath.

‚Bloody hell, _Merlin_!'

Merlin grinned and helped him up. ‚I had no choice, you did not want move your bottom out of your-'

‚MERLIN!'

Merlin fled from the goblet that was thrown after him. ‚And who will help you dress?'

‚I can do that myself, I'm a grown-up man!'

‚Sure you don't want to call George?'

‚OUT!'

As soon as Merlin was gone, Arthur sighed and ran one hand through his hair. If he could only find his comb … which made him think of her again. She had just an eye for seeing these little things. Guinevere. Arthur sighed again and slumped down onto his bed and stared dreamily at the ceiling. Good grief … he felt like a young, love-drunk fool!

… Well … maybe because he _was_ a young, love-drunk fool …

* * *

‚Good morning, Merlin!'

Merlin turned around and grinned at his friend. ‚Morning, Gwen. Thought you were at the castle?'

She shook her head. ‚No, not today, Morgana gave me the day off.'

Merlin laughed. ‚Lucky girl. Dollophead here gave me a lot of chores I can do, all neat and tidy!' He rolled his eyes and Gwen giggled, as they went on.

‚By the way', Merlin grinned sheepishly ‚How's that with you and Arthur?'

Gwen blushed quickly walked ahead. ‚I don't know what you're talking about.' Merlin laughed and catched up with her. ‚Come on, a blind man could see it! Besides, it's no secret'

‚What?', Gwen asked, shocked, stopping in her movement. The young warlock shrugged. ‚Well, yes, the whole staff knows about it, including me, Gaius and Freya …'

Gwen sighed. ‚You forgot Morgana.'

‚See? By the way, seen the clotpole around this morning?'

Gwen shook her head, still embarassed. So if everyone else knew it would be only a matter of time Uther would find out about them … and then they both had a problem.

She stopped and realized they had headed to the training-ground. ‚What …', she started, but Merlin just grinned, nudging her in the side and pointed out. ‚Look who's there, what a surprise … Have fun!'

With that he left a thunder-struck Gwen, standing there, staring at the blonde man who stood there.

In the end it was Gwaine who saw her. He grinned mischievously and winked. Gwen made a face and walked towards them, as Gwaine (as discretely as possible) pulled Leon with him and soon they were as good as alone on the training-ground.

Arthur turned around and smiled. ‚Hello there, beautiful.'

Gwen laughed. ‚Good morning, my lord.' She nearly winced as Arthur put his arms around her. ‚What if anybody sees us?', she hissed and frantically looked around. Arthur grinned. ‚I'll take this risk.'

* * *

**So, this was chapter 2! I know it was really, really, really dull and **_**nothing**_** happened, BUT! at least we saw Merlin! Always look at the bright sight of … my …. Stories ….. yeah.**

**Here is the answer to my Guests, Stacy and NiennaofValinor, who hopefully read this chapter! :)**

Stacy: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like the story, and I hope you weren't too disappointed with chapter 2! :)

NiennaofValinor: Thanks soooo much, I'm so happy about that! :D You like it though you don't like it! (Okay, that sounds weird … you know me! ;D)

**Next (hopefully better) chapter will be published soon! :D**


	3. 03 Escape

**Finally here's the next chapter! Honest, I'm SO sorry for the delay, guys, school and real-life got me really busy! :/ But now, the clouds are gone, holidays are near and I find time to write! Wohoo! :D**

**I'm not complely satisfied with this chapter, it's a little dramatic in the middle - a scene from 3x10, Queen of hearts from the show - so sorry if there are any mistakes in spelling and/or understanding, I'm not a native speaker and it's sometimes hard to understand what Uther is mumbling;)  
**

**Please review and enjoy! xxx**

* * *

The moon shone brightly as two figures rushed out of the castle of Camelot, keeping quiet and secret.

'I'm still not sure about this, Arthur', Guinevere whispered, looking around the empty, dark courtyard. Arthur Pendragon smiled about the care of Gwen. He took her hand and dragged her on, gently. 'Well, I'm absolutely sure about it, my love.'

They stopped as they came to a meadow, drained in silver moonlight. Gwen gasped. 'Arthur, it is beautiful! How did you _find_ this place?'

Arthur winked. 'That, my love, is a secret (1).'

(1) Of course Merlin had found it.

Gwen decided to play along, though she knew all too well it had been Merlin who found it. 'You know', she purred 'I didn't know there was so much romantic in this arrogant prince ...' 'See?', Arthur murmured, wrapping his arms around her. 'I've got my secret sides too'

'Of course', Gwen smiled and they sank down onto the soft grass, facing the sparkling stars.

'What a shame we have got to go outside here to be truly together.', Gwen whispered sadly, nuzzling her head into Arthur's neck, inhaling his warm scent.

'Let's not think of these things', Arthur murmured into her hair, eyes closed. 'We wanted to forgeth these thoughts tonight, remember?'

Gwen sighed. 'Yes. I do.'

They laid there, silent, just enjoying the company of each other. Until a memory popped into Gwen's mind, although she had never forgot it. 'Do you remember the time we did this the first time and were suprised by Uther and Morgana?'

'Of course', Arthur sighed, half smiling. 'Painfully interrupted. And that where the fun had just begun.' His eyes twinkled playfully. Gwen laughed, hitting him lightly on the arm.

'I mean it! It was the day I got sentenced.'

Arthur's grip suddenly tightened around her, as if wanting to protect her from the memory. 'Yes', he said through gritted teeth. 'One of the worst days of my life.'

Oh yes, he remembered it all too well ...

* * *

_As Arthur came into the throne room, the first thing he saw was a shocked Guinevere, down on her knees. Arthur's heart pounded wildely in his chest. His only wish was to go to her, pick her up, bring her home and keep her safe in his arms all night._

_She looked up at him, tears shining in her eyes. The servant girl slowly shook her head._

_Arthur faced his father, who just stood there, the 'potice' in his hand, looking completely satisfied. 'Her father consaulted with sorcerers!', Uther proclaimed, turning to Guinevere again. 'My father was a good and innocent man and you executed him!', Gwen whispered, her voice shaking. _

'_So you would seek your revenge by enchanting my son?', Uther yelled. 'No!', Gwen said desperated. Arthur couldn't just stand and watch there. But he had to be careful what he said. If there was any wrong move the whole situation would escalate - more than it did already._

'_Father, you have to see reason. Guinevere has done nothing wrong!', he said, barely controling his emotions._

'_She has been found guilty of using magic and echantemens - she will be burnt to the stake.'_

_This was the moment Arthur's heart stopped beating. No. 'No', he breathed, striding forward as some guards grabbed him by the arms, holding him back._

'_**You can't do this!'**_

'_My lord, at least give Guinevere a fair trial!', Gaius said, but Uther didn't listen to him. 'I have all the evidence I need', he said coldly._

'_Please, I'm begging you!', Arthur shouted, at the edge of desperation 'We will leave Camelot and never return, just ... just let us go! I relinquish my entiltement to the throne!'_

_Gwen gasped. Arthur's eyes flickered to her, as Uther stepped closer to him, in disbelief. 'My son would never do this. It is proofly undoubted that you are enchanted.'_

'_I will never forgive you for this', Arthur whispered, his voice shaking. But the look his father returned was made of ice, as were the words he said. 'She will die. And the enchantement will be broken. Take her away.'_

_Arthur's heart tightened painfully and he was dragged to the door. 'NO! GUINEVERE!', he screamed, trying to get to her, his fists hitting the guards but it seemed useless. Gwen's mouth escaped a dry sob. 'Arthur!', she yelled, trying to get free of the tight grip of the guards, but her small body wasn't strong enough. 'NO!' Finally Arthur broke free, got to her and captured her lips in one last, desperated kiss - it was the kiss of a goodbye. He felt her salty tears on his face and just wanted to hold her, but the guard's hands pulled him back again._

'_I'll always love you!'_

* * *

'What you said to me ... you would have taken me away?', Gwen whispered.

'Of course. I just couldn't have bare losing you.', Arthur whispered into her hair. Gwen smiled. 'And I you.'

She tilted her head and plunged into his eyes. And Arthur Pendragon got lost in the depths of her soft, brown eyes. He bent down his head and kissed her softly.

Suddenly Arthur pulled away. 'What is it?', Gwen asked worriedly and looked suprised as she saw Arthur's enthusiastic face. He took her hands. 'Let's run away.'

The words were meant completely serious, but combined with the foolish grin on Arthur's face it sounded ridiculous. Gwen laughed. 'What?'

'Just imagine! You and I would run away, leave Camelot behind.'

'And where would we go?', Gwen asked, her eyes sparkling.

Arthur shrugged. 'I have no idea', he said happily as if this was the best plan he ever had. 'We could go somewhere. Become farmers.'

Gwen laughed. 'And would Merlin come with us?'

Arthur pretended like thinking about it. 'Nah', he said finally, grinning 'in this life I imagin just you and me.' with these words he pulled her tight to him again, kissing her tenderly. Gwen sighed, locking her arms around her lover's neck. 'I think ... that's ... a wonderful ... idea', she managed to say between the kisses. Arthur grinned against her lips.

Both of them knew it would never be possible.

But this night, just for one night they pretended it was, trying to escape their destinies.

* * *

**Soo, I hope you liked this chapter! :D Please leave me a review!**


	4. 04 Sweet dreams

**Another chapter! :D Take this as a sequel chapter for Chapter 3, 'Escape' 3**

* * *

As they sneaked back into the castle, the moon was just about to set. They were holding hands all the way, neither of them wanting to go back to reality.

This all had been like a dream. A magical fantasy that could never be.

_No. There is still hope, _Gwen thought as she turned her head to see Arthur gazing down lovingly at her, stroking her cheek. She smiled back, marvelling at his gaze that was so ... special. It was the look he had only saved for her, and just for _her_. Lovingly, tender, happy and caring at the same time.

They stopped before Arthur's chambers, no-one really wanted to go to sleep.

Arthur pulled Gwen to his chest and inhaled her warm scent, closing his eyes. 'I don't want you to go', Gwen whispered into his chest, squeezing her eyes shut.

Arthur pressed a kiss into her soft, dark hair, mumbling back: 'Me neither. Let us stay here, for a while.'

So they stood there, just holding each other.

'Thank you.', Gwen whispered. Arthur pulled back and looked at her, puzzled. 'For what?'

Gwen shrugged. 'For this night. For everything. Being there.'

Arthur chuckled as she snuggled against him. 'You're welcome, my love.'

She raised her head, plunging her eyes into his, blue meeting brown. The young man smiled at the golden glow of her soft skin in the warm light of the torches in the corridor. He bent down his head, kissing her softly.

Gwen sighed, her hands clinging into his hair, drawing him closer to her, closing the gap between them. The two lovers both tried to cherish the kiss, saving it for times they weren't able to hold each other. As Gwen leaned in to deepen the kiss, Arthur groaned against her lips: 'You know, I'm going to miss this'

She pulled back. 'Me too', she replied, a little breathless. Arthur laughed but remembered to keep as silent as possible. 'Out of breath so soon, love?'

She stuck her tongue out at him, turning away, flipping her hair back. 'Not everyone is getting used to your ... achievements.'

Arthur chuckled. pulling her back into his arms again. 'Oh, I'm not getting used to it', he said, pecking her on the lips. 'Not yet', he grinned against her lips.

Gwen laughed and hit him playfully. 'Ooh, look who's talking, prat-prince!'

He raised one eyebrow. 'Prat-prince? Really? That's all you're coming up with? You're getting weak, Guinevere.'

She laughed and crossed her arms. 'Aha, so you're up with something better, _sire_?'

Arthur winced and pulled her back in his arms again, muttering into her ear: 'I hate when you're calling me this.'

'Don't try getting out of this', Gwen laughed, untangling her from him, quickly backing away. 'Not fair', Arthur pouted, mockingly serious.

'You haven't answered my question yet', Guinevere chirped in a sing-song voice.

Arthur raised his hands, laughing. 'Alright, alright - I'm a foolish, love-drunken royal prat with the face of a toad.'

Guinevere stood there, shaking from laughter. 'That one's new', she laughed, trying to keep quiet. _If anyone wakes up and sees us ..._

'Come here, please' Arthur opened his arms for her invitingly. Gwen just _couldn't_ refuse. Not now, when he was looking at her with _this_ look again, an asking, a crooked grin on his face.

'I love you.', he said suddenly, taking her by surprise.

Guinevere smiled broadly as she realized how she loved hearing those words from him. 'I love you too, Arthur', she whispered back, leaning against him.

Time went oh-too quickly. At last Guinevere whispered: 'We should rest until ... later.'

'Hmm ...', Arthur hummed into her hair. Guinevere pulled back, tapping him on the nose. 'Remember your trainings.'

Arthur smirked. 'Oh, yes, we've got to keep me in shape, don't we?'

'Right you are', Gwen grinned, patting on his torso, 'You're looking fine now, but just wait a few weeks, without training, you'll be soon out of line!'

Arthur chuckled. 'And I love you too, Guinevere.'

She smiled and stretched, kissing him on the nose. 'Off you go.'

They shared one last kiss, then she turned around, smiling at him, whispering: 'Sweet dreams.'

Arthur smiled back. 'They'll be all about you.'

* * *

**... Okay, this was kind of rubbish. I tought it would be turning out otherwise ... huh. Nevermind, hope you've liked it nevertheless! 3 **

**Please leave me a review, so I'll know how I'm doing!**

**Oh, by the way: You can PM me if you want to have a special wish for a chapter! Just let me know! :D**


	5. 05 Safe and sound

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated both of my Merlin stories for such a long time, I was on holidays without Wifi! (Oh noes!) But now I'm back with a Freylin chapter, where you see how the episode should have ended - of course it's my opinion and BBC doesn't even know what they've missed! ;)**

**This chapter is inspiried by the song 'Safe And Sound' by Taylor Swift (yeah, you caught me, I'm a Taylor Swift fan, please don't hate me! :() - and I thought it'd fit perfectly to Merlin and Freya! 3**

**Enjoy and Merry Christmas to you all! 3**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Safe and Sound**

'You must hate me.'

Her voice was broken, she sobbed and looked up to him, almost pleading.

'No, no, I don't', Merlin breathed, stroking her cheek.

Freya closed her eyes. 'I'm a _monster_! I didn't know how to tell you!'

'I know ...'

Freya took a shaking breath. 'But I wasn't always like this!'

Merlin pulled her closer. 'Shh, sh ... don't-'

'There was a man', Freya continued, her eyes closed 'He attacked me. I didn't mean to hurt him, but I thought he wanted to _kill_ me!'

'It was an accident', Merlin whispered soothingly. Freya shook her head. 'His mother was a sorceress. She thought I had killed her son - she cursed me to kill forever born ...'

'I'm going to make you feel better, Freya', Merlin breathed, sure now. _You won't die. You can't, not now. Please._

'No, Merlin, the wound's too deep ...', Freya started, but Merlin shook his head firmly, stood up and lifted her up to his arms. 'No. I'm not going to leave you here. I'll take you to Gaius.'

* * *

'Merlin, what- where have you been, boy?', Gaius hissed, letting him in. Then his eyes found the young woman in Merlin's arms. 'Who is this?'

Merlin let her down onto the working table. 'Freya.'

Gaius rushed closer, grabbing his medicine bag. 'The druid girl?'

'Yes.'

'The _imprisioned_ druid girl?'

'Yes', Merlin repeated through gritted teeth. 'Gaius, please! She's getting weaker!'

The old man hesitated, just one moment, looking at the boy who was like a son for him. And he saw the pain and the desperation in his eyes. _He really loves her._

'Get some water', he finally said, determined.

Merlin closed his eyes, breathing out. 'Thank you.'

Then he rushed to Freya's side, who opened her eyes, returning his gaze as he pressed a kiss on her forehead, whispering: 'Don't go, alright? Stay with me, Freya.'

Freya managed a weak smile, her face a mask of pain. 'Promise.'

* * *

As Freya opened her eyes, golden sunlight was dripping into the small room. Well, considering she hadn't expect to wake up again, this was a wonderful start.

Her head dipped to the side and a broad smile appeared on her face, as she saw who was kneeling in front of her, asleep. Merlin. His head was resting on the sheets she laid on, and his hand was clasped around hers.

Freya raised a hand and stroke his hair back gently. He looked so innocent in his sleep. Without all the pain, the heavy burden on his shoulders.

She laid there, just watching him sleep, thinking _I could get used to this. How beautiful it has to be to wait for him waking up, every morning? _

His eyes fluttered and he opened his eyes. It took him a while to focuse on where he was, but then it dawned to him. The young warlock's head snapped up and a happy grin appeared on his face. 'Freya!', he breathed, locking his arms around her, but not too tightly, afraid to hurt her. As she did not pull back, he realized she was sobbing into his shirt. 'Merlin', she whispered 'I thought I'd ... I'd ...'

'Shh ... I know ... shhh. It's alright, love.'

'... I thought I'd lost you!', Freya sobbed.

Merlin stopped, surprised. She had been afraid to loose him? And not to die? 'L ... loosing me?', he asked, rubbing her back.

Freya pulled back for a moment, facing him, the tears streaming down her face. 'Of course, silly!' She hugged him again, still crying softly. 'Thank you.'

'Couldn't have done without you.', Merlin replied, grinning into her hair. 'But you're safe now.'

Freya laughed. 'Yes, safe and sound now! When I'm with you, I am safe.'

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Please leave me a comment, they're always appreciated! :D**


	6. 06 Rise and shine!

**I am so sorry this took me so long! But unfortunately I'm on a writer's block with The Gwen And Arthur Series AND The Policeman And The Waitress! ****:(**

**I hope you'll like this one, though!**

**A happy new year 2014 to you, lovely readers! :D**

* * *

Sunlight flooded in the room, as the curtains were drawn to the side. But something was different. Arthur did not open his eyes, groaning: 'Go away.'

'Rise and shine, sire!', said a voice. A different voice. A Definitely Not Merlin Voice.

'...Guinevere?'

Finally Arthur opened his eyes - to see Guinevere, dressed in a violet gown, smiling almost ruefully. 'Where's Merlin?', the prince asked (not that it disturbed him, having _Guinevere_ in his room instead of his servant, _alone_).

'Oh. He's, er. Not ...' Frantically Gwen searched for an answer. How could she explain to Arthur Merlin had ... no. She couldn't. Even if she wanted to. She had _promised_. No, more than that, she had sworn an _oath_ to Merlin she wouldn't tell anyone, especially not Arthur!

'... not here.', she finished her sentence.

'Not here?', Arthur raised an eyebrow, getting up.

Suddenly something came to her mind. 'Yes! In the forest. Gaius sent him to collect some herbs and they're very hard to find, it could take him days to find them!'

'_Days?_' Arthur's eyebrow raised even a bit more.

'Yes. Days.', Gwen repeated, her hands clutched behind her back.

'What for?'

_Think, think ...! Er. _'Spreading illness. Terrible.'

'Gaius never mentioned.'

'Well, yes. No. I mean, he wants to keep it from the people, they could panic.'

'Panic?'

'Yes. Very much so.'

'Well. This must be a very serious illness. I should visit Gaius today and ask him-'

'No!', Gwen quickly said, maybe too quick. 'Er. No. Sire. He told me to ... tell you to stay away from him, for just in case ... Camelot could not let his prince catch a very dangerous illness for that he has no cure yet.'

'And that's why Merlin has to collect ... herbs.'

Gwen nodded, beaming. 'Yes, sire. _Herbs_.'

Arthur sighed. 'Alright, then. I think I might do a couple of days without him. I mean, I'm a grown up man, am I not?'

'Yes, sire. Very much so, sire.', Gwen said.

Arthur stood in front of her now. _Very close._

'Guinevere', Arthur said, his eyes sparkling.

'Sire?'

'No-one else is in the room. Why do you call me sire?' His face was just an inch away from hers. 'Habit, sire?', the servant girl breathed.

Arthur smiled. 'I don't believe you', he whispered and before Gwen could say anything, he captured her lips in a soft kiss.

Gwen could not help but melt into him, clung her arms around his neck and brought herself closer to him.

'You know', Arthur murmured against her lips 'I could get used to get woken up from you.'

* * *

**Please leave me a comment! I don't bite! ;)**


End file.
